thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fugitive Six (novel)/@comment-33068269-20180629214538
Took some time to gather my thoughts and reactions for the novel (SPOILERS AHEAD): In terms of characters: Taylor: '''I'm really perplexed by her right now. Is her act really an act, or is she actually becoming more aggressive and violent as a result? Her character felt slightly stagnant otherwise when comparing to Generation One, I glossed over the pages where she was thinking of Kopano. Still, her scenes in Mongolia were chilling, especially when facing down that warship. '''Isabela: '''Well I guess the path she took was pretty inevitable from the start, given her rebellious nature. It took me by surprise the way she agreed with Einar's morals and principles, even before the battle had started. I don't think she'll out of this unscathed though in future novels, I doubt Earth Garde will forgive her for her actions. Lol at her begging Taylor to save Einar and then leaving her side of the battle. Also, when did she start having a thing for Caleb again? '''Caleb: Quite possibly the most conflicted character of them all. Being oppressed by the ones older than him his entire life, he wants to feel like he's in control and make his own decisions. Though of course he remains as passive as ever (the meeting with Wade Sydal, General Lawson), with only his duplicates being able to express how he truly feels. I can understand why he decided to join Einar's group in the end, to gain a sense of independence and move away from the corruption of Earth Garde, but more importantly, he'll be able to control Einar as well. Kopano: '''Probably the most well rounded out and relatable character in the series thus far. He's selfless, maintains his morality throughout both novels, and loyal most of all, kind of to a fault at times. Too bad Earth Garde misuses his trust when they enlist him and Ran by force. I think it was nice to see his grievings of the video of him beating those Harvesters, it really showed just how much he ''cares ''overall. '''Nigel: '''Still the great wanker we've known ever since UAO, Nigel still remains his snarky self here. James Frey did a nice job expanding on his background, really didn't expect his parents to essentially be the leaders of MogPro in Europe. He definitely got a lot more development than the others, learning more of his childhood and all that. I'm glad he stuck it out with Nine's side at the end, despite the questions surrounding Earth Garde's policies. '''Ran: '''Wasn't really a fan of her this novel. It felt like she was either there for moral support (see Nigel) or to complain about her powers being destructive and the situation she was facing. Obviously she felt betrayed by Earth Garde for planting that microchip in her head, but going with Einar's group at the end? Really? Considering the atrocities he's committed and his destruction being disguised as "acts of freedom", that scene felt like she was acting out of frustration, not thinking rationally. '''Einar: '''Really enjoyed him as an antagonist this novel, even more so now that's he's no longer under the Foundation's grip. Now, like many villains of course, his motivations are rather ... unclear. His family attempted to turn him over to the Mogs, so we can resonate with him in this case, and it certainly explains his cold demeanor in the first novel. He wants to be free from the watchful eye of authority, let other Garde join his cause (which he did quite successfully), and then what? Destroy the aforementioned authority in the Earth Garde and Foundation for liberation? It doesn't really appear as though he has an endgame in sight, at least not one in which a global war will be caused and ultimately prepetuated. Man, I really want someone (ahem, paging all Loric) to put him in his place, he's easy to hate, but you can somewhat understand why he's doing it all, given the wrongs he's sufffered, all his trust lost. '''Nine: '''Wasn't very vocal, I get the sense he wants to take action, but under the Academy's watchful eye, he knows he has to abide by the rules. Hopefully his dismissal from the Academy triggers something in him, and he starts fighting not for the Earth Garde organization, but for the Garde as a whole. To prevent further exploitation, to perhaps change Earth as a whole, where Garde and other humans can coexist peacefully. As for supporting characters, Daniela was a badass as usual. That's all that needs to be said of her. I didn't expect Melanie to be a total coward, inexperienced yes, but that came as a shock to me. Walker was a nice callback as well, but wasn't really too important, which is okay. Wade Sydal, he seemed to be hiding a lot as expected during that encounter with Caleb and the other Earth Garde. Whatever it may be, we might not ever know. Bea Barnaby was the usual manipulative antagonist, setting things up for her own benefit, pretty one dimensional in all honesty. '''Thoughts, questions, and comments: -Nice to see Rabiya flip the script from Generation One, she seemed a lot more personable here. -Five is very, very bipolar. -Hopefully, Taylor and Kopano's relationship isn't as annoying as John and Sarah's was. It was quite repetitive the way they thought about one another, though it's only a minor issue of mine. -So no one on Earth really gave a damn about the warship orbiting the moon huh? Or even attempted communication for 400 days? -Speaking of John, gotta love him pretty much dropping a nuke on the Academy. Though I think this time, he thought about the consequences and fallout. I understand why he chose to draw the warship to the Academy though, the corruption within has gotten far too deep. (Though, I'm not sure he evens know about that, was he just popping in check up on the place, or had he been monitoring the Academy for a while by then?) -Where the hell are Marina and Ella? Still in the Himalayas with John dropping by every now and then? -James Frey better not just drop that John and Marina kiss/potential relationship and not acknowledge it ever again. I mean come on, Lumen and Glacen are literally counterparts and Marina's moral compass is perfect with John's fiery passion. Just my opinion, it makes too much sense to me. '''-'''So the leaders of Sydal Corp and the Foundation have fallen and Earth Garde is about to suffer a big blow. This could get ugly, maybe this is what causes the Earth to be divided in half in the cave prophecy from The Rise Of Nine. -Please have more original Garde in the next book, not that the new ones are that bad, it's just that the Loric are way more badass.